Hero Conference
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: Well, we have one hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. And we have another 'hero', Alfred F. Jones. Naturally, heroes should meet and talk about hero stuff, no? T for language. So far: Romano, Cream, Tails, Canada, Russia, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Prussia & Germany! [Almost done!]
1. Two Heroes Meet!

**Hero Conference**

Yes, I have written another fanfic with Sonic in it! Even better, we have another HERO in it too!

Disclaimer: Alfred F. Jones is Himaruya's property; Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's property

Warnings: America being America, Confused! Sonic; POV that switches back & forth, probably bad grammar.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, renowned hero and chili-dog lover, didn't laze around and wait for baddies to show up. He wished he could but life wasn't simple and kind to a hero. Once people became aware of his powers and the effect he had on people, everyone wanted him under their control (read: police, people like that) or wanted him arrested.

Or in one case, put with 'responsible' adults, since technically, he was still fifteen.

But strangely, perhaps interestingly, the United States government did not say a single thing. Nor did any of the country's governments that he happened to come across.

The one day, he got a phone call, from the Secretary of State. Well, Tails answered the phone because he didn't trust Sonic with not embarrassing himself.

"This is Tails Prower-yes, Sonic's friend. Ah…hm…" Tails gave a quick glance at the blue hedgehog, who was demanding answer by the look on his face and the tapping of his shoe. Tails held up a finger, indicating that Sonic should wait a damn minute, and turned his attention back to the government official.

"Tomorrow? Uh, well…ok. Thank you." Tails turned to Sonic.

"Um, you got invited to the White House. To talk to the President." The hedgehog raised a brow.

"Ok, you coming?"

"Sonic, you know I can't, I have to finish the airplanes by tomorrow."

"Eh, that's cool. I can go by myself. I won't embarrass myself, _Tails_." He said, watching his buddy open, then close his mouth and pout. He chuckled and leaned over to ruffle his fur.

"Look, nothing weird's gonna happen, so chill."

So Sonic says his farewells to Tails and goes to sleep at the end of the day, not worried that he was going to meet the leader of a country. When he wakes up the next day and downs an absurd amount of chilidogs, he knows he's ready to face even a grumpy Shadow.

Some weird guy in a dark suit knocks on the door and escorts him to a group of cars. Although there was a good of amount of agents there, following him, there wasn't much fanfare when he arrived at the White House. Not that he wanted any, since them Amy would have intercepted.

He got led to a waiting room where there were some drinks and snacks placed and told that he would be seeing the president soon.

So as he sat calmly, nipping a few chips and guzzling soda, he didn't notice footsteps that seemed to get louder and closer. He didn't notice anything until someone kicked the door open.

"Jesus Christ!" The blue hedgehog yelped and jumped behind a desk. He peek dove and saw some blonde dude in a jacket grinning wildly.

"Hel-LO! The hero is here!" The dude practically screamed as he spotted Sonic. The hedgehog held back a sob. The sound reminded him of Amy.

"So…You're a hero like me right? Cool!" That was the first thing the guy said to him after shaking his hand and fangirling.

The blue hedgehog nodded dumbly as the human blabbed about 'Saving the world from evil!' and 'What's a hedgehog?'

"Uh…a hedgehog is-" Sonic began, but stopped his hesitant voice. What was he thinking, sounding like that? Sonic decided he had to stop the confused act and step up his game.

"I mean, I ain't so sure what a hedgehog is scientifically, but lemme just tell ya, no one is a cool as me!" Sonic flashed his famous grin at the blond dude, who threw a blinding grin back.

"Who're you?" Sonic asked and watched the blond guy smack his forehead.

"Ah man, 'cuse me, I forgot to introduce myself!" The blond sheepishly scratched his hand, still holding onto Sonic's with his left.

"My name's Alfred F. Jones! Number one hero!" Blond— Well, Alfred— finally let go of his hand in favor of giving Sonic two thumbs-up. That blinding smile was back.

"Nice ta meet 'cha Al—you don't got a problem with me calling you that, do ya?" At Alfred's head shake, he continued with his question.

"No offense, but what are ya doing in the President's office? You his kid or relative?"

"HAHAHA...!" Alfred thrusts his hands on his hips and gave a loud laugh lasting about a minute.

"Nah, the old man didn't tell ya that I was going to be here?" Sonic scratched his head, shaking it after a thought.

"Nope, but lemme check with my little bro," A blue phone was pulled out and flipped open. The hedgehog scrolled down until he found Tails' number.

"Yo Tails!" He said when a cheery "Hello!" reached his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Alfred pulling out his own phone, calling someone by the name of 'Iggy'.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?"

"Tails, was I supposed to meet up with someone named Alfred F. Jones?" Sonic sneaked a peak at Alfred, who was now wandering towards a door marked 'VIP-Private.'

"Mmm, nope... the secretary didn't say anything about meeting someone else." The blue hedgehog frowned as the blond was opening the door.

"Sorry Tails, I'm gonna have to hang up, he's kinda sneaking 'round-" He was interrupted by Tails' confused mumbling.

"But that strange, there's no information on him...! Wha? Son-!" Sonic hung up, not noticing that strange tidbit.

"Hey Al, you're not supposed to be in there, 'cause you don't have the key..." The door clicked open, squeaking forward slightly. Alfred turned his head and gave Sonic a strange smile, grasping his wrist and dragging him forward.

"Wait-" Alfred interrupted him by flicking on the switch.

"It's fine, you could say this is my office…"

"Office? Man, this is like a palace!" Although plain in color, the American's office was furnished with a strange mix of modern equipment (TV, Wii, some computer that looked custom-made) and 'old-fashion' stuff like the paintings and furniture.

"Dude, you even got a picture with the boss!" Indeed, held by an expensive frame, was a large colored photo of the current president of the United States and Alfred. If you were to walk in, the first thing you'd see would be the picture.

The walls were littered all sorts of paintings, many of them of the past presidents and...

"The first president." Sonic gaped at a young Al look-a-like. It had to be an ancestor or something; George Washington lived, like, 300 years ago!

The shocked creature turned his eyes towards the next portrait. It had the same guy in it—same grin, same eyes, same hair, minus the glasses.

"This can't be you, right?" Sonic asked slowly, glancing at Alfred from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Alfred gave a knowing smirk, finding amusement at the blue hedgehog's shock.

"Dude, this has to be your ancestor or something, unless you invented a time machine and met all of the past presidents!"

"Nope, you got it wrong." Alfred stood up and ran towards the hedgehog, attempting to throw his arm over Sonic's shoulders. Sadly, due to Sonic being barely four feet, Alfred missed and fell on the hedgehog.

"GAH!" Sonic screamed as his back cracked ominously, his face pressed between the floor and a smelly leather jacket. Alfred muffled his groan of pain and pulled himself up, helping his guest up as well.

"Al, you weight about a ton! What the heck do you eat?" Sonic probed his stomach and tail, checking for any broken bones or bruises.

"Hamburgers! The most heroic food out there!" The hedgehog just gave him a dirty look. The hedgehog begged to differ.

"And…you only eat hamburgers?" Sonic shook his head, thinking of how chili-dogs were _way _better.

"Of course! What kind of country would I be if I didn't eat my traditional dish?" Sonic blinked, letting the information sink in. In that blink, Alfred's smile popped out of existent. He ran a hand over his face, muttering 'Crap'

"Yeah…totally ignore that-"

"What?" Sonic demanded, standing to look at Alfred F. Jones straight in the eye.

"Wanna repeat that?"

* * *

Originally, it was going to end with Sonic finding out that Alfred was America properly. But, y'know, everything is better when it's a surprise! So yeah, don't kill me?

EDIT: Gah…the corniness…

I fixed up the ending (I didn't realize there was this gap between Alfred's confession and Sonic demanding to know why Al was a fat-butt)

Thanks guys for the reviews and alerts! And cause one of the reviewers inspired me, I'm making an omake with…you'll see!

Thanks for reading!

EDIT 6-29-2012: So it's a wee bit longer now...


	2. Omake: Ludwig vs Shadow

Look, it's an omake! Thanks to Crazee Canadia for giving me an idea...about some time ago...

And of course, thanks to A Midsummer Night's Dream, nemiah, Crazee Canadia & Lena SinoSowijet Yao-Braginski for reviewing!

And also, guys, gals, animals, etc, should I make this a series?

* * *

It was a rather warm but breezy day when Germany stepped out of the limousine that was transporting him to Washington D.C. There was a World Conference to be held, but it wasn't going to start until two hours later. But, knowing of the ruckus and instability that occurs during these meetings, Germany wanted to prepare seating arrangements so no fights would break out (He had forgotten to prepare them yesterday because Italy kept distracting him with…the…_magazines_ he found under his bed.)

As he walked through the doors designated for 'ambassadors', he felt a strange vibe from the workers. They seemed to be excited and nervous...and it was directed at some (barely) four foot creature. Germany stopped about two doors away from it. He'd never seen anything like it.

So he stared. And stared. And stared some more until one of its ears began to twitch.

He actually ignored it after the moment of surprise, but kept staring because…well...it was standing in front of the conference room door. He didn't want to be rude, so he hoped by staring at _it_ (to death), _it_ would leave.

However, life wasn't so easy.

"What are you looking at, human?" It snapped, turning slightly towards him. And _it_ looked annoyed.

Germany brought his hand to his mouth and coughed, feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"May I help you?" he said slowly, trying to soften his stern gaze so he wouldn't frighten _it_ off.

Shadow the hedgehog was not pleased. That blue faker dragged him from his bed and told him to stay near the conference room (Being in front of the door was the same thing, seeing as it wasn't being used), if that sign above his ears was correct. As the seconds turned into hours, Shadow was tired of the ogling he received. Well, just from one particular human. There was this tall, blonde human who kept a strict expression on his face. Five good minutes passed and the man had not stopped staring — that's why he snapped at him.

"Erm, do you need any help…?" The man pronounced each syllable carefully, not noticing the creature's twitching ear.

"Human, I am NOT stupid. Did you NOT hear me say 'stop staring'? Clearly I speak your language."

Germany's eyes narrowed at the retort as anger flared through him.

"I see," he said curtly, ""That still does not explain why you're just standing here. You do know this is a conference room. Germany motioned at the room, but stopped as to not offend the creature.

"Well, there is this sign here that says 'Conference Room' and since I can read, I came to the conclusion that this is a conference room." Shadow replied coolly, now pretending to look at his nails. This didn't make any sense, seeing as he was wearing white gloves. Germany almost burst out angrily, but one quick glance at the clock reminded him why he was here in the first place.

"Yes, this was a lovely conversation. But," Germany took two steps towards the door. "I must start preparing for the meeting, and I would appreciate it if you could leave so that the participants won't bother you." The hedgehog straightened, and instead of heading towards the exit, Shadow the Hedgehog pushed the door behind him and marched in the conference room, smoothly sitting down onto the nearest chair. Which just happened to be the chair of the host.

"You can't sit there! You can't be here at all!" Germany almost shrieked like a girl, rushing towards the hedgehog to try and pull him off the chair.

"Yes I can." Shadow snapped defiantly, making shooing motions towards the blond country. The blond man was not an easy opponent, so he kicked him in the face.

"And why can you-mmph!" Germany received a mouthful of Shadow's shiny shoes.

"Because I wish to sit here."

"L...Leave!"

"No."

"Leave!"

"Make me, human."

"You—" Shadow turned around to see the blond man lunge at him. He smirked _that_ smirk, because he was the Ultimate Life form and he had a trick up his spikes.

"_Sie lästige- !_" Germany snarled, only to get a 'Chaos Control!' and an armful of air. He crashed to the floor, but quickly rolled over and jumped up again.

"Hmm, your reflexes aren't pathetic, human." Shadow said smugly as he appeared on the chair opposite to the one he had been sitting on. He tucked the red chaos emerald away, just as the door burst open again.

'Please let it be America, please-' Germany begged to the unknown force that ruled this universe.

"WEST! HERE YOU ARE! WHAT'S — Sweet Old Fritz up there in heaven kicking ass, what the hell is that?"

Both creatures that breathe air and consume some sort of nutrients looked up at the new arrival. Germany knew who it was when he heard the voice, but wanted to see what his brother, Prussia, would do to Shadow. Maybe he would annoy the brains out of the creature and then it would leave.

Shadow, on the other hand, stared coolly at the albino that was gaping at him. It looked stupid, not like the nosy blond, so he snort and turned his head away. Naturally, this didn't please Prussia a single bit.

"Did you just turn away from me? Did you JUST turn away from the Awesome Prussia? HEY! I'M TALKIN TO YOU, WEIRD CREATURE-THING!" Prussia snapped, but instead of attacking Shadow, he ran to Ludwig like a little brat.

"West!" Prussia whined, tugging on his shirt.

"What do you want me to do?" Germany snapped, a headache smashing through his poor, abused mind.

"Do something, he's ignoring me!" Prussia pouted when Germany shoved him off and told him to do it himself.

"FINE. Seeing as you can't do crap West, the Awesome Prussia will-OW!"

"Shut the hell up, you ingrate!" Shadow snarled, using Chaos Control to teleport around Prussia and smack him senseless.

"Ow, what the f-!"

"I said, shut up!"

"No! Not my-ow! Awesome-ow! Skin-AHHH!"

And while Prussia was getting beat up by a creature half his size, Germany sat in a corner, watching the neat and pristine Conference Room's destruction.

"Why...me?" Germany groaned in horror. Hopefully, America would show up soon.

* * *

By the way, to those who may not know, Shadow uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds (Chaos Control) to teleport.

Eh, I hope you guys enjoyed it, this feels like an improvement from the first chapter/one shot. I have the first chapter on my DA (so don't think someone stole it from me...I dun wanna be accused of stealing my own writing)


	3. Common Enemy

So...STH belongs to Sega and Himaruya's work belongs to him. Have fun with this chappie~ :D I probably made people like**UndyingSins** and other happy...because Russia and Sonic are the main characters in this chapter. I reference something from Kids in the Hall (EPIC show) see if anyone can guess...

PS: This is unbeta'd...so please forgive any errors. I suck at basic grammar.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog had a schedule that he worked his life around. Usually he'd wake up, eat a chili dog breakfast, runaway from Amy, hang out with Tails, fight baddies, eat, runway, and...whatever he felt like doing. But ever since he met Alfred and...the world (literally) his normal, saving-the-world life wasn't the same. He met some of the weirdest people, and without forgetting to give them his classic grin, he wondered if their people were equally weird/strange.

But it wasn't as strange as when he met the personification of Russia. Well, the meeting wasn't as weird as Alfred had told him it'd be.

"He's PSYCHO. A commie, no good ruskie! Are you sure you want to meet him?" Sonic scoffed, brushed his nose and flicked America's forehead.

"Dude, I'm a HERO. I'm not supposed to fear anything. Besides, how crazy can this get?"

Now, he quite regretted his words. Well, not all of them. Russia wasn't as freaky as the blond nation painted him to be. Sure, that smile could use some work and the pipe was a little scary. But the words exchanged didn't call for an international crisis.

"Yo, my name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said politely, ignoring Tails' mental plea to be formal. He hated being formal, he though grumpily as Russia took his hand, who crushed it slightly and smiled.

"Da, I know. My name is Ivan Braginsky, or Russia. Whatever makes you more comfortable, da?" Russia chirped, not letting go of the blue hedgehog's hand. Said hedgehog gave an uneasy grin and tried to remove his hand from the nation's grip. Oh, how he tried...

"Er...can you let go of my hand, Mister Russia-Braginsky-dude?" Sonic was hoping for a miracle, no, a distraction. Anything to get the Russian off his hand.

"Nyet, unless you become one with Russia." There was an awkward pause.

"Er...I don't think I'm allowed to do that." And that's when the distraction came.

Since they were standing in the middle of a spacious hallway, they could hear the muffled bustling that went on a few hallways away. But they heard two things clearly.

"SONIC, WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED!"

"BROTHER, LET'S GET MARRIED. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Russia immediately grabbed Sonic and _glomped_ him. Yes, he wrapped his arms around Sonic's body and crushed him to his chest. Oh, and he whimpered and began to cry.

"No no no no no no no no..." Meanwhile, Sonic was panicking and trying to figure out how he'll distract Amy...again.

"Ok, ok, dude, LET GO." Russia shook his head rapidly, crying.

"Nyet, nyet! You have to help me, da? Or I'll crush you, da?" Both gave a start when they heard the female's screeches get closer and closer. It was a matter of time before Amy and Belarus found their respective victims. Then...

"Alright, alright! I'll help ya! But you gotta help me too or no deal!" Sonic snapped, wriggling in the Russian's grasp. Alas, Russia shoved him harder into his chest, sobbing happily.

"Da, da! I will help. What is the plan?" Sonic grinned.

"Easy. You distract Amy and lead her away and trap her somehow — just don't maim her. I'll do the same with that crazy chick." Russia nodded and let go of Sonic.

"Well, blue hedgehog, I don't mind if you maim Belarus."

"Isn't she like your sister?" Russia gulped.

"She wants to marry me."

"Ok, maiming is optional, got it." Sonic didn't even pause to give Russia his famous grin – Belarus screeched yet again and the blue hero rushed off to face her. Russia, on the other hand, took him time dusting his coat off and rearranging his scarf as the bane of Sonic's existence yelled his name over and over again.

Russia didn't have to wait long. As he stood in the middle of the hallway (and enjoyed the surprised shrieks and yells of Belarus getting attacked by Sonic) he contemplated how he would harm the creature that screeched horribly. First, he'd take her off guard by smiling at her. Then, when she pauses in fear or in fear, he would smash her face in with his beautiful pipe. He would continue to do that until they are barely breathing (oh, and how it would hurt them to breathe!) Russia grinned, pleased with his plan. Yes, nothing would save that creature.

"Hm, would Sonic be glad if I bring back some of her blood? As a keepsake?" Russia murmured, not sensing that he now had an opponent.

"Hey! You there, where's my Sonic?" There, before the Russian, stood his new prey. He gave her his usual (it often left the weaker countries wanting to kill themselves.)

However, Russia was surprised to see her not tremble, cower, whimper, cry-for-her-family or even shake. Instead, she crossed her arms, and gritted her teeth.

"Didn't you hear me? WHERE'S SONIC?" She stomped her foot, sniffing the air.

"I can clearly smell chili dogs, so fess up, bud! HE CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!" Amy pushed past Russia, but then a pipe crashed into the wall near her head.

"I am sorry, but you cannot pass! I promised the blue hedgehog, as long as he gets rid of my sister." Russia informed the seething pink female happily. He crouched, and slammed a hand on her head, rubbing her fur just as he rubbed Latvia's head.

"Now, how you like to die?" Amy growled and threw her arm out. The air around her hand shimmered and revealed her favorite weapon: The Piko Piko hammer.

"HI-YAH!" She caught Russia off-guard, slamming her hammer into his stomach. He 'oofed' but other than that, he barely moved a budged. But then he rose, shadows covering his face, except for his glinting eyes.

"Ah, so you can fight, da? Then I will enjoy this," he hissed with glee, lifting his pipe high. Amy clutched her hammer and moved it to block Russia's weapon. More thrusts and blows were exchanged. It wasn't really exciting, as Amy barely held her ground. Russia was toying with her, using his left hand to strike at her weak areas. Soon, Amy was panting, trembling not with fear but female fury.

"You will NOT stand in between my and Sonic's love!" Amy screeched, swinging her hammer wildly. Russia laughed, and cried out in glee when he heard his sister scream "How dare you!"

"Ah, Sonic is indeed a good friend. He will be crucial when everyone becomes one with Russia." The country grabbed his pipe with both hands and slammed it into the hammer. The pure strength and momentum that the pipe carried traveled through the hammer and threw Amy into the wall. Russia smirked.

"I lose to no one, little hedgehog. Now-" Suddenly, he felt light and off the ground. And he was moving fast..._really_ fast.

"Dude, it's time to scram! You can't fight Amy forever!" Sonic screamed, jumping over a crouching China, who looked at Russia and Sonic in shock as he picked up a pen. Russia tried to wave and smile, but the air pulled at his cheeks and made spittle fly out.

"Why...not...?" he yelled back, as he dodged crashing his head into England and France.

"'Cause your psycho sister," Sonic said 'woops' and he jerked to the right, avoiding crashing into Germany and Italy.

"Has a knife!" He finished his protest by throwing both of them into the conference room Shadow had beaten Prussia.

"How about we plan out how we'll get the heck outta here, huh?" Sonic and Russia jumped at two very angry screeches. The screams of their worst enemies.

* * *

So yeah...WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (Anyone want to see something in specific?) :3

Till next time~


	4. Of Heroes and Rivals

Ahhh...I updated again... :D Thanks for all the reviews and favs & alerts! Makes me cry in happiness and makes writing entertaining~

* * *

The good old country of US of A liked to think he can handle things all by himself. Like a big boy.

But sadly, even heroes had sidekicks. Thus, like a good hero, Alfred called on his back-up (read: that-poor-guy-that-had-to-do-America's-bidding).

Now, there were few people he felt he could rely on- his family. Yet, this situation called for one person in specific...and it was his bro. Who doesn't like to be woken up at four in the morning (but he's really nice so he doesn't say anything.)

"THANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOU-" Alfred had been cut off by a growl and Matthew's sigh.

"Alfred, I get it. I'll be there in three hours." Alfred frowned, miffed at the interruption.

"Kumabearthing, or whatever," He yelled, pouting "Don't interrupt the hero!" Canada, being his awesome ninja-brother, heard the pouting and commented on it.

"Stop pouting like a baby and let me go back to sleep. Or Kumagama will tear off your face later."

So now, with five minutes to seven and a tearful Russia clutching his heroic bomber jacket, Alfred (not-so-eagerly) awaited his brother.

"So...you sure this 'Canada' can control Shadow and save me from Amy?" Sonic questioned, ears shaking and his doubt clear as Belarus' affections for Russia.

"Pssh, he's my bro, so think of him as a less-but-still cool version of me!" Alfred proclaimed proudly, giving his fellow hero a thumbs up.

"Besides, he won't try to eat you like England did and he's really nice!" At that moment, Shadow, who had been trapped in the conference room where he humiliated Prussia, spoke.

"If he's like you then I'll destroy him." He said simply, looking at his glove-covered nails. America gritted his teeth.

"HEY, THAT'S MY BRO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" No, he really wasn't offended on Canada's behalf.

"And I'm assuming that's the hedgehog that Prussia was whining about." A tired voice piped up, followed by an angry 'Who?'

"Canada" and "I'm the Ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog." were said that the same time. Everyone (excluding the fetal-curled Ivan) blinked.

Sonic and Shadow both rubbed their eyes and blinked some more. Only one thought ran through their heads.

_'What the-…they look like twins'_

"What?" Canada repeated, looking shocked and frightened. Shadow, after his initial shock, and stood up and stabbed a finger in Canada's direction and asked if he was real.

"I said, 'Which one is real and which one is fake?'" Shadow snarled, curling his hands and glancing at Sonic.

"There are two of them, my God..." Sonic whimpered, slightly afraid of this America-copy.

"Erm...we're both...real?" Matthew replied in a small voice, crushing his bear to his chest in embarrassment.

"No. That. Is. A. Lie." was the response, each word hissed out and punctuated by Shadow's anger. No one knew what to say to that.

"...SO," Alfred said after a long pause. Such a long pause…

"Yes, what do you need me for, Alfred? I have to prepare for the meeting..." His brother pleaded with his eyes to let him leave. But Alfred wasn't going to!

"Oh, right-o! Okay, while I go get someone who can try to stop Belarus and Amy from destroying the building, you guard them!" Canada's job description was finished off by a grand flourish of the victims.

Canada stared at Russia, who had been peeled away from the American and was now clutching his legs and ignoring Kumajirou's paw slaps. He snapped his head towards his brother, glasses almost flying off.

"Al, what...no. Find someone else." Immediately, Alfred began to bawl. Russia cried too.

"Please bro! YOU GOTTA DO THIS! Unless...you wanna join the mission of finding-"

"Why me?" Canada cried, almost collapsing. Alfred's tears immediately stopped and began rattling off why he chose Canada.

"'Cause I remembered you when England tried to eat Sonic, and you can handle Russia, and you're nice, you won't hurt the, you got a hockey stick and you have INVISIBLE POWERS!"

Canada sighed, but was mildly pleased that his brother remembered him and thought he was a good choice. However-

"Al, I can't I have to prepare for the meeting-"

"Nope, you don't! 'Cause there's no meeting!" Alfred interrupted him with a grin and punched the air. But he almost fell over, as Russia decided he didn't like Kumajiro's lovely slaps.

"I had it canceled and asked everyone to help stop Belarus and Amy!" Alfred shouted, pulling out his phone. He swiped it quickly and gasped heroically.

"DUDE, NOT COOL. Russia, your crazy sister and Sonic's crazy girlfriend are wrecking the cafeteria!" Alfred gasped again, realizing what it meant.

"NO," he screeched, kicking the weeping Russian back to his beloved brother, who looked ready to collapse and scream.

"HASTA LA VISTA, THE HERO HAS SOME SAVING TO DO!" He bounced out of the conference room and locked it, tight. Really tight.

Canada looked around the room and saw that while it was spacious, it was boring and perfect for torturing someone with boredom and its evils. Alfred kindly left them a year's supply of chips, hamburgers, hotdogs, a heap of cans of chili and a stack of People's Magazine.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Canada murmured as he tried to sit on the chair. Obviously he did, but problems arose once his bottom touched the seat. For one, Shadow and Sonic trained their anthropomorphic eyes on him, and watched every breath he took and every sway of his curl. Secondly, Russia took the chance to plop onto his lap and crushed him and a pissed-off Kumajirou to his winter coat.

"Who the-" the polar bear growled, but his owner muffled his curses. He sighed, feeling his bones crack.

"Russia."

"Da, comrade..."

"Canada." Canada sighed—Russia had tightened his grip.

"Da, comrade Canada, what do you need?" Russia said tearfully, as if Canada was threatening to leave him at Belarus' mercy. Canada, no matter how angry or upset he might be, would never wish that on an enemy.

"Could you let me go? Kumakaku is getting testy." Testy was a pitiful way of describing Kumajiro's anger that he now directed onto the traumatized Russian. Russia blinked, not feeling Kumajiro's nails that had buried themselves into his cheeks. Wait, now he did.

"Ouch…" said the polar bear, once he saw the deep wounds. Russia slowly pulled his arms off of Canada, making sure he wouldn't leave him.

"Shut it, Kumakeko," hissed the squished country, taking in a deep breath and relaxing into the chair. Russia wasn't that heavy and this wasn't the first time that the frightening country sat on him.

"Yo Shads-"

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, whatever. Are ya gonna help me exposed this Alfred clone or what?" Matthew's eyebrow twitched, and he snapped towards the hedgehogs.

"I'M NOT AMERICA. I'M CANADA." Canada screamed, shoving Russia off his lap and dropping Kumajirou, who suddenly became smug. His owner had dropped him on his new toy – Ivan Braginsky.

Matthew, on the other hand, had a pounding headache and was tired. Let's not forget that Russia almost crushed his bones so he wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"I might regret this later, Kumatori" he commented to his bear, who nodded sagely as he gnawed on Russia's hair. Canada had spent the last two hours chasing the hedgehogs, who suddenly decided that they should join forces against the "Alfred-clone". But Canada had expected this, and also had a bit of dirt on Shadow (courtesy of Prussia). Oh, and Shadow had stepped on Kumajirou's tail, who took a quick break from assaulting Russia's hand and instead leapt at the black hedgehog. Sonic, distracted by his rival's screams, was caught off guard when Canada took his hockey stick and smacked him. Now, both hedgehog's were restrained and placed far away from each other—Shadow was tied to Russia, who used him as a teddy. And Sonic hung from the ceiling.

"Damn straight you're gonna regret this, you hockey-freak!" Sonic snapped, wriggling in the air, trying to get free. Shadow snarled at Ivan, but Ivan thought he was just shy and snuggled him more. Canada looked at both hedgehogs and shrugged.

"At least he's not calling me America or such!" Canada exclaimed happily, and turned the page of the magazine he was reading.

* * *

I feel like the ending was rushed, but since this happened very quickly, it makes sense. Next chappy, we'll see what's going on outside...


	5. Oh Merda

Ch 4: Oh, merda…

* * *

No, this was not the way Romano hoped to leave a cruel world. Well, maybe he wasn't going to die, but he was pretty sure he'd come at least very close. This meant that the tomato bastard was going to bother him after he went through this traumatizing event or the wine bastard was going to come and molest him.

'I could always leave the kid…or sacrifice her…' Romano thought evilly, taking a peak at the wide-eyed rabbit kid hiding behind him. Her freaky orange fox-creature thing had left a long time ago, in search of help, but if Romano were in his place, man, he'd _never_ come back. _Never._

But Romano would be a jack-ass if he'd left this poor _bambina _to face the wrath of the crazy-bitch Belarus and the crazy pink _riccio_ (Apparently, she was friends with this kid). Besides, he'd look bad with the ladies if he went around abandoning kids. Yeah…maybe the ladies would appreciate a man who risks his neck to save a cute kid.

But how the hell did he get in this situation?

Well, after the whole fiasco of Sonic and Russia escaping the women who'd do anything to get to them, every country who was attending this meeting freaked out. To prevent the secret of the countries from being released (As Belarus was stabbing anything in her way) The US (pressured by Germany) ordered the building locked, but only so that no one could leave.

Somehow, Cream the Rabbit and her faithful pet Cheese the Chao made it in the building.

See, the building didn't go on lock down until 6. But countries like Canada didn't know that, so once they walked in, they couldn't leave. Sure, the meeting was at seven but Alfred had brought Sonic and Shadow super early (because Shadow was a trouble-maker) and there were countries like Germany who just liked to come early.

But nevertheless, the building did not go into lock down until the second attack. The first, which happened the previous day ('round eight, some people suppose) so Sonic and Russia were stuck in a building with Amy and Belarus. Then the early risers and around six, most of the other countries came. But see, Alfred forgot to send a memo…

So Romano got roped into escorting the female and child nations to safe rooms. Which he _**totally**_did not mind. He was able to get Belgium's number and a kiss from Seychelles. And some creepy pictures from Hungary. Right now, he had just escaped the tomato bastard when he heard a kid.

"Um, excuse me Mister, but can you tell me where Miss Amy is?" He frowned and turn and-

"What the hell? Am I hearing voices again?"

"No mister, down here!" The voice squeaked, and something said "Chao, chao!" Romano was kind of afraid of looking down. It could be one of those freaky animal things. Grasping his cross around his next and saying an _Ave Maria_ in two seconds he looked down.

And screamed.

Cream squeaked and jumped back, lifting her hands up, to try and stop Romano's shrieks.

"Um, um, mister, I won't- well, I can't really hurt you…" Romano took a deep breath and started to scream again. That was his way of expressing fear and seeing what his attacker would do.

The little rabbit's lower lip began to tremble and she let out an ear-splitting wail before dissolving into sobs and sniffles. The Italian stopped shrieking and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

'Great, now I'm a jackass,' grumbled Romano in his head. He sighed loudly, but couldn't catch the rabbit's attention.

"Oi, kid! I'm not crying anymore!" He snapped, and she went quiet, sniffling cutely, but see, Romano doesn't hit on children, and much less on animals. Still, this child couldn't have been more than five or six, so why the heck was she wandering around unattended.

"_Ascoltare, bambina-_"

"What?" Cream asked, looking at her Chao in confusion. Cheese shrugged, and continued to 'chao'.

"Er, I mean, listen kid," Romano was interrupted again by a flying ball of orange fur.

"What the-oof!" He went down hard, his head slamming into the ground. The ball of fur had smashed itself into his face, so now he rolled off of Romano, groaning in pained.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, _STRONZO_?" After spitting out a glob of blood, he realized he was yelling at nothing. But then he remembered the little rabbit, and looked down, to see the ball of fur was now…some sort of dog-thing with two tails. It was still groaning, and Cream was hovering over him, trembling and leaking tears out of her eyes.

"Why the hell does this have to happen to me?" Romano sighed (again) and walked over to the dog-thing. He kneeled, and checked its head and face. There wasn't any blood, maybe just a few bruises here and there.

"Is Tails going to be alright, Mister?" Romano blinked in surprise when he heard 'Tails'.

"That's his name?" Cream nodded, and Romano confirmed that the dog-thing was going to be fine.

"Don't call me mister. My name's Romano Vargas." Cream nodded again.

"Okay, Mister Vargas!"

"…Stick with Romano."

"Hello…Romano…" Both South Italy and Cream looked down in shock. Cheese was fluttering around Tails, cooing and patting him on his face. Tails weakly smiled at them and slowly pushed himself up, until he was upright and looking at a kneeling Romano and Cream.

"Hey, dog-thing, are you…okay?" Romano said with a grimaced—he wasn't so used to be nice. This was really weird. Actually, the entire day was weird. Maybe it was because of that potato-bastard' beer.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a fox!" Tails snapped, looking highly offended. He unconsciously reached up and felt his ears, then patted his tails. The Italian sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, gotcha. What the heck are you kids doing here?" Tails leapt up, seeming to ignore his injuries.

"Well, I was looking for Sonic, but I'm here to make sure Cream doesn't get lost." Tails said simply, slipping out an orange-painted phone and checked it. He frowned and touched it lightly and sighed.

"So, Mister Romano, do you know who Sonic the Hedgehog is?" Tails quipped, tucking phone away _Dio_ knows where.

"Who the hell is Sonic the Hedgehog?" Romano snapped, and immediately regretting.

"Sonic? Did someone say…SONIC?" AT first, the voice was soft, but it echoed through the long, empty hallway. The shriek however, was blasted into their faces and slipped into their ears. That really hurts.

And Romano wasted in time in taking action. He used his best skill: fleeing.

"Let's go brats!" He cried, doing a double take before grabbing them by their wrists and sprinting off. Yep, he almost left Tails and Cream.

"Buh-but, that's Miss Amy!" Cream cried, looking much like a ragged rabbit doll and she flew through the air, gravity not killing her due to Romano's hand.

"And your point is? Do you wanna die?" Romano spat out, and then stopped. Oh crap, he reached a dead end.

"NO! I TOOK A WRONG TURN." He screamed and accidently dropped Tails and Cream. They weren't that phased though, as the sound of Amy and some other woman's screams reached them. Actually, both had the same expression as Romano: Big, teary eyes that were leaking waters of fear and terror.

"_Merda, merda, che cosa devo fare?_" Romano said in between breathes, with each breathe getting closer and closer to one another.

"Uh, Mister Romano?" Tails 'eeped' when the Italian turned to him. Romano was going crazy—he was breathing very rapidly and his lips were pulled at the corners, giving the impression that he was psychotic and ought to be in a crazy house.

"Yeah, kid?" he hissed out, giggling and praying at the same time. Tails' eyes widen, but he shook his head and ignored the upcoming insanity.

"Perhaps we should…go out the other way?" If anything, I'll fly and find help, I'm pretty sure that Amy and the other lady won't be able to get to me." Romano's crazed look began to dissipate.

"Tails, I can fly too!" Cream whispered, with Cheese nodding fiercely. But the fox shook his head.

"No Cream, you can't fly for long it'd be safe if you stayed here. I can't carry you without losing altitude and it'll be bad to leave Mister Romano here."

"Yeah, don't leave me kid!" Romano butted in and picked up Cream. She squealed in surprised and looked at him.

"How about we try to escape?" Both of the kids nodded, and without a warning, Romano burst down the hall, running as if the Allies were after him.

"Wait…up!" Tails panted, trying to catch up. Romano did not slow down a bit, he only yelled:

"You have an advantage kid! I freaking don't!" Suddenly, Romano jerked to a stop and fell against the wall, cradling the startled rabbit.

"Where…is…my…brother…?" sneered the crazed personification of Belarus. She stood a few feet away from Romano. Tails hesitated, hovering behind Romano and Cream.

"Brat, go! Get some damn help!" Tails nodded and shot passed Belarus, who swiped at him, but quickly turned her attention to the fleeing Italian.

"Mister Romano! We're going the wrong way!"

"I know kid, but where the hell else can we go?" He turned his head to answer her but crashed into the wall they had ran into previously.

"Get behind me…" he whispered before turning to face (with obvious fear) the crazy woman chanting "You know where my brother is, tell me!"

"Oh…dear…" Cream whimpered.

* * *

According to Google..

Riccio- hedgehog

Bambina- child/kid

_Merda, merda, che cosa devo fare- _Shit, shit, what do I do?

Stronzo- shit/crap

OMG thanks for all the lovely reviews. Makes me wish I was a better writer...Well, the next chapter is actually in the making! (yay?)


	6. Smacking Smacks

Ch 5: Smacking Smacks

AN: Some of the characters are being potty mouths, so be warned!

* * *

"So I can't have one damn phone call?" Sonic repeated, hoping that the hockey-bastard would give in and just let him call or text Tails. But that requires the use of arms so that meant—

"No, no phone calls." Canada said simply, licking his thumb and flipping a page of one of Alfred's many manga. They were hidden under the piled of magazines. Russia was using them as a makeshift pillow, with Shadow (who was **ACTUALLY **sleeping) dozing on his chest, his spikes tickling the country's nose.

"Well, at least I tried…" Sonic murmured, and just left himself swing from the ceiling, having nothing better to do.

Then, someone knocked on the door. And Sonic flipped out.

"Don't open it! Do NOT open it!" He screeched, swing his feet wildly and moving his head frantically back and forth.

"Relax, I won't open." Canada stated calmly He picked up a bored Kumajirou, who was very calm and lazy now.

"Kumakaze," Canada whispered. The bear perked up and said 'Who?'

"Er…the awesome me?" came a hesitant voice. Canada blinked, and opened the door, although the blue hedgehog was going crazy.

Prussia stood outside the door, looking very normal and not confident. Instead, he was staring at a red creature who was giving him a look similar to Germany's when Alfred opened his mouth. Its arms were crossed and its eyes were staring down at the Prussian.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Prussia shook his head and pushed the red creature in the room. The door closed and it looked up, and spotted Sonic.

And bent over, cracking up.

"Oh man, this is good!" He howled with laughter and leaned on Canada.

"Um, may I ask you your name?" Canada said softly, after the red creature's laughter died down to a chuckle.

"Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna." The echidna said, thrusting his hand towards Canada. The country carefully placed his left hand in the anthropomorphic creature's palm. They shook hands.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Canada questioned the creature after they sat down and he offered Knuckles a can of soda. Sonic was (finally) brought down, but now he was tied to the chair. This was obviously worse for the speed demon, as he kept fidgeting and wriggling in his seat.

"Well, I was walking when some blond idiot spotted me and pulled me inside." Knuckles wiped his mouth with his fist and jerked his thumb in Sonic's direction.

"I was looking for this dumbass, 'cause he won't answer his phone." Sonic sniffled and squirmed again, saying:

"Can't you see that I'm tied up?"

"I was trying to tell you that Amy was on her way!"

"Gee thanks, such a great pal you are." Sonic snapped, giving him a green death glare. Knuckles' eyebrows twisted into a deep V.

"Shut it, you retarded hedgehog." Canada sighed, his hand quickly pushing the angry echidna down. Sonic 'hmphed' and turned his head to the side, but he still had Knuckles in his eyesight.

"I'm surprised you didn't get lost on your way here." Sonic murmured, smirking when Knuckles snapped and jumped at him. Canada threw Kumajirou onto Knuckles, and glared at the tied-up hedgehog.

"Don't fight and don't provoke him!" he snapped and when Knuckles promised he wouldn't jump at Sonic, he called Kumajirou off.

"Okay, please don't fight each other, unless you want to attract attention to yourselves." The last part Canada shot at Sonic, but the hedgehog frowned.

"It's not my fault that he's an idiot." He mumbled, and cowered from the glare the Canadian gave him. Knuckles shook his head, and left the room, not closing it completely so he could remember where he had to return to.

"Are you going to play nice?" Canada said simply, not giving a damn when Sonic shot him a half-crazed, half-frighten look.

"How the hell can I act nice when there is a CRAZY girl out there looking for me?" Sonic's shrieks made every living thing wince and even woke Russia and Shadow up. While Shadow looked horrified at being cuddled by the large country, Russia looked happy. Perhaps it was because Shadow didn't run away (more like, he couldn't, but Russia wasn't complaining.)

"Okay, I understand why you're so distressed-"

"You're such a compassionate creature."

"I have my hockey stick."

"You truly are the kindest person in the entire world." Sonic bit out, his eye twitching as he stared hard at the Canadian, expecting him to pull out the evil hockey stick. Canada sighed and gave the hedgehog a gentle smile and turned to Russia, in an attempt to save Shadow.

"Russia, you have to let go." Russia pouted, and squeezed the black hedgehog tighter.

"Nyet." Canada gave him a look, one a mother would give to her child. No matter how child-like Russia acted, Canada was not a mom (and I doubt he'd like to be made one.)

Eventually, after a battle against the Russian, Canada won due to his patience and the fact that Shadow was eager to get out of Canada's embrace. But Canada held on to him as well, so he could not cause any trouble. Ivan's face fell but the Canadian handed over Kumajirou, who was napping and could not claw Russia.

"Let me go." Canada looked down to the black hedgehog in his arms. He sighed, feeling more like himself now, and decided to just tie Shadow next to Sonic. The creature blinked.

"You aren't going to say anything?" The country shook his head.

"No, I finally found my maple syrup." He said softly, gesturing at the bottle that was flattened and empty. He turned to Sonic and retied some of the rope and added a loop around the blue hedgehog's ankles. He smiled, patted both of their heads and sat down next to Russia, reaching over to scratch his bear's ears. Sonic and Shadow stared at him.

"I think he does heroin."

"No, I do some marijuana, but I try not to, my Prime Minister doesn't like the smell." Canada said, a bit dreamily. He was staring at something small in his hand, but both hedgehogs didn't pay attention. Sonic had begun to relax in the bindings, since they weren't too tight or uncomfortable. Shadow clicked his tongue and huffed.

"It could be worse, faker. He could be acting like this morning."

"No, you know what would be worse, Shads? Amy somehow finding this place." Sonic grinned and relaxed into the ropes. The edge of Shadow's lips twitched and he smirked.

"Well, I hope it happens, faker."

"You're awesome, buddy. Speaking of my buds, where's Knuckles?" Canada shrugged, his eyes staring at Kumajirou's sleeping ones. Even Russia was enchanted by the polar bear.

"I don't…know…he probably went to eat…" The (now) quiet nation whispered, reaching over to pat Shadow's arm. He stared back.

"I don't need reassurance. Faker on my right needs some." The country flushed and apologized for confusing them, but immediately went back to polar bear watching.

Some would have hoped for the comfortable silence to last. But you'd think with a cracked-open door, you'd hear the fights and Belarus' screams.

Nope.

Sometimes, your enemy can come silently.

Almost everyone was dozing off, since there really was nothing else to do. Sonic's eyelids were drooping and the Ultimate life form was snoozing. Even Canada, after all that chasing, leaned his head against the Russian's shoulder and fell asleep. Which obviously pleased Ivan, 'cause, he wasn't running away or being forced against his will.

No one noticed something slowly pushing the door open. It should have been jammed, but Canada managed to just get it to lock from the outside, leaving them free to leave if they had to. But _someone_ left it open…

"Sonic?" It was a soft whisper, but the voice was so familiar that it jolted the hedgehog awake. His sleepy 'whozzhat?' woke Shadow as well, but the countries snoozed on, except for the small polar bear, who suddenly looked pleased.

Sonic blinked and stared at the thing that said his name, trying to figure out if it was human or an anthropomorphic creature. It looked short, and that shade of fur was really familiar—

"Oh Sonic! I FOUND YOU!" Amy screeched happily, a crazed look entering her eyes. Shadow stared at her, and looked at Sonic. If Rose came to Sonic, she'd either hurt him by accident trying to get to her 'love' or she'll hurt him intentionally. He stared at his bindings and started to wriggle frantically. Amy dusted her dress, which had some reddish spots around the edge and ran towards Sonic.

"AHHH! HELP, HELP ME, SHE'S HERE!" Now, normally, Sonic would usually leave at sonic speed, but not only was his torso tied up, but his ankles and wrists were bounded as well. He saw her running towards him and screamed and threw his head back, slamming his spikes into the chair. The force was so strong that he fell back and dug holes into the chair. He struggled, terrified and looked at his black companion, whose left arm was almost free.

"Shads, ya better help me or—!"

"Let me help myself first!" Shadow snarled, and looked at the entertained bear.

"Wake your damn owner, damnit!" Sonic then remember the guy that Alfred promised would save him. That guy…what was his name?

"CANADA! HELP! What's his name—MATTHEW! MATTIE! MATT! DUDE, HE-HELP!"

Canada bolted up, accidently pulling Kumajirou with him. Russia fell over, and woke up drowsy, not understanding what was going on. Canada stared at the intruder, who saw him and frowned. He gently dropped Kumajirou and gave him a look. The bear huffed.

"Fine." It murmured and hid behind Russia. Amy noticed the country and smirked.

"Your sister's looking for you, you know. I think she's almost here…" Ivan's eyes widen and he looked at Matthew, tears leaking out. Canada raised his hands, and some weird, pink hammer materialized in the pink hedgehog's hand.

"No, I'm not here to hurt you." He said, raising his hands in a 'Chill, it's me' gesture. Amy stared at him, and then put her hands on her hips.

"Are you here to take MY Sonic away from me?" She snapped, swing her hammer menacingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his bear gnawing on Shadow's bindings, with Sonic giving the bear a 'Hurry up, damnit!' look.

"No…I'm…I'm…eh…a…a therapist!" The Canadian suddenly was struck with an idea.

"Are you saying my Sonic is crazy? ARE YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?" Amy clutched her weapon and momentarily forgot about her prey.

"No, no! I'm not that kind of therapist!" Canada yelped, putting his hands up, and backing slowly as she marched towards him.

"I'm a relationship therapist!" He sighed mentally when the hedgehog stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at him, not saying anything so he continued.

"Uhh…obviously, there is love between you too," He thought he heard Sonic gag but Amy nodded, signaling him to continue.

"But you have to think of the social issues and even the personal issues!" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"See, it's not…normal for the woman to pursue the man. Yes, women are strong," he added hastily, seeing her grip her hammer tightly.

"But you must realize that not only are you younger than Sonic, but in a way, you're de-manning him."

"De-manning? And what does my age have to do with anything?" Canada lifted a hand, silencing her. He sighed quietly, happy that his plan was working. She was distracted and it looked like Kumako was almost done with the black hedgehog's ropes. Sonic had actually stopped struggling and decided to help the bear by scooting near Shadow and hiding Kumahiro.

"Some would say your love for Sonic isn't real. You—"

"What?" Amy snapped, but Canada patiently lifted his hand again.

"Please don't interrupt me, I'm not done." He said firmly, and when he saw her grudgingly accept his response, he continued.

"I mean, seriously, you're twelve. No one will take you seriously."

"And what are _you _suggesting that I do, _Mister_ Therapist?" Canada rolled his eyes at her condescending tone.

"Perhaps you should act as if you were Sonic's age. Be mature and feminine. I'm pretty sure Sonic doesn't like aggressive girls, right?" The country turned the spotlight onto Sonic, whose bounds were pieces from becoming loose. The hedgehog froze, terrified of how Amy's eyes bore into him. Shadow pretended to still be tied up, but he was quickly becoming restless.

"Uh, yeah. Heroes like me don't like that." Amy's eyes widen drastically and her eyes got teary.

'Oh crap, did I mess up?' Canada panicked, and shifted closer to a chair. He liked peaceful solutions, but he wouldn't say no to violence if the situation needed some.

"Oh my God Sonic, I…I…I didn't know!" She jumped to Canada, who lifted the chair and swung it at Amy, slamming her into the wall. There was a slight pause.

"Oh, that's cool." Kumajirou said as he chewed the last of Sonic's ropes. Yet, the hedgehog was not moving as his jaw had dropped and he was staring at the chair that Canada had dropped like a hot potato. Shadow stared the Canadian, giving him an almost-admiring gaze. Russia clapped and gleefully exclaimed "Good swing Comrade! Become one with Mother Russia?"

Canada, on the other hand, did not think it was cool.

"What THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY? I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Canada shrieked and shoved his face into hands and dropped to his knees.

"Hey, I have a frickin' right to be happy!" Sonic snapped and he nudged Shadow and motioned towards the unconscious hedgehog. Both walked past the horrified country and picked Amy up. They took a chair that wasn't broken and tied Amy to it, making sure that she could still breathe but not move. They tighten the bonds and high-fived each other.

Meanwhile, Canada was still disgusted at his own actions and could only hug Kumajirou harder. Sonic, seeing the distress country, walked over and slung an arm over the Canadia.

"Canada, if you hadn't done that, she would have gone crazy. Dude," he lifted Matthew's face and made sure that he was staring into Sonic's green eyes.

"_You're my hero_." Canada shoved the hedgehog away and got up to have a pity-fest in a nearby corner. But before he each said corner, a creak echoed through the room and everyone froze.

"Hey, I'm back." Knuckles called out and stopped, taking in the broken chair, a sulking Canadian, and a tied-up Amy. Sonic stared before jumping at the echidna.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

AN: Yeah….This wasn't the original ending. See, Amy was supposed to get convinced by Canada to put her weapon down and to chill out. Then she'd sob about love and France would have burst in, screaming stuff about le amour or something like that.

Oh France-nii-san…Maybe you'll appear in the next chapter.

Seriously guys, I don't know how this is gonna end. I still have some characters that need to meet as someone had request and I was like "._. How da fuhh am I gonna do that…eh, tomorrow's a new day!"

Or something like that…


	7. Bring Out the Guns!

Erro there! So after a weird break (Curse you engineering school!) I finally updated! ...Yay?

* * *

Most of the countries had been in the cafeteria when Amy and Belarus went mad and trashed the place. The female and child nations were quickly evacuated and thrown into a small conference room. There wasn't much to do, since they couldn't leave (according to Alfred) and some of the kid nations didn't have phones to be distracted by.

Sadly, Latvia was thrown into this group. He was having such a wonderful day, seeing as Russia had gone into hiding and therefore could not bully him or squish him. Then, when he thought the day couldn't get better, someone screamed faintly.

"Eek!" Some countries shrieked, the child countries being very childish and burrowing their faces into others coats and skirts. Others, however, looked hungry.

"I wonder, will there be a fight?" Hungary said, her eyes glinting. She had been gently escorted by Austria to the safe room and strictly told that she should not leave the room. She tried to open the door at one point but one of the younger colonies burst into tears so she sat down and fidgeted, wanting to brawl.

"Uh…" Ukraine, who was standing nervously near the door, hugged herself tighter. She obviously was worried for Russia and Belarus, and wasn't sure if she wanted to see Belarus get hurt…but she could hurt others…

"Does…anyone hear that?" Everyone gave a start and turned to the soft, sweet voice that spoke up. Liechtenstein stood up, her hands pointing towards the door. Her brother, the country who refused to find Belarus and wanted to protect his sister, stood up and pushed her gently back to her seat.

"All of you move away from the door!" he barked, waiting for the countries to move away. He took his rifle off his back and swung it forward, skillfully catching the handle. He tugged hard and let the door swing open. Then, he readied his gun.

There wasn't much noise at first, but the neutral country kept his gun ready, while fingering a hidden gun with his left hand.

Then they all heard a knock. It was weak one, since it sounded like a child was pounding their tiny fists. A gasp was heard and Switzerland heard something fall to the ground.

No one moved, and no one made a sound. They all held their breaths, watching, wanting to see what the armed country would do.

"Vash…" A quiet voice piped up. Switzerland turned to look at his sister, who stared at the door.

"We shouldn't open the door, Lili. We don't know what's out there." He said gruffly, but Liechtenstein shook her head.

"What if there's an injured country out there?" All the countries in the room looked at the door, including the Swiss. It could be dangerous, or it could be a county I danger.

"Open it, Switzerland. We'll be behind you." Hungary urged, a hungry look in her eyes. She still wanted a fight, and maybe she'll get one.

"Fine." The male country growled and motioned for all the kids to be pushed to the back. Hungary took a step forward and held up her frying pan, her hands trembling in excitement. He nodded in her direction and took a step forward and tugged the door open.

But he didn't see anything. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he heard someone gasp.

"Good…there…was-" A deep intake of air, then a slow exhale, "people in…this room." Everyone looked down to see an orange creature. Hungary pushed past him, ignoring his noise of protest and scooped up the creature. She carried him over to a table, near all of the child countries.

"Are you one of those creatures that America told us about?" Hungary asked him, her voice full of awe.

"Yes, my…name is…Tails." Tails took another deep breath and propped himself up slowly. Then his eyes widen as he remembered why he was so tired.

"I-I came here because Mister Romano needs help! He's being attacked by Belarus!" The room got quiet. Switzerland, not moving from his place near the door, nodded at the orange creature.

"Alright, I'm going to go help them." Hungary nodded.

"I'm going too!"

"No, you're staying here." AT this, Hungary exploded, scaring the kid nations.

"Damnit, just because I'm a woman-" Switzerland interrupted her, looking her annoyed.

"Maybe you forget that we both can't go? Someone needs to protect the rest of the countries?" He snapped, pointing his gun at her angry face.

"You stay here and protect Lili. And maybe you forget that Belarus has a knife and you only have a damn frying pan?"

"Hey!" Both countries were startled. They turned to look at the blond country of Belgium. She looked _pissed_.

"Now, I don't care about your silly argument, but apparently, there's a little girl with Romano! So go save them and stop cursing!" Hungary looked away, abashed and sheepishly apologized to the scared kid nations. Switzerland, on the other hand, grunted and ignored what she had said.

"Alright, time to knock that crazy bitch out." He murmured, glancing at Belgium, who didn't hear him curse. As he left, he closed the door, turning the lock before snapping it shut.

"Where the hell do I start?" He sighed, forgetting to ask Tails where South Italy and the other kid might be. He turned back, about to knock on the door when he scream a muffled screeched. His green eyes narrowed.

He didn't know where the sound really came from, but he ran straight. Vash controlled his breathing, hoping to hear another noise. And yes, another scream, but this one sounded higher and like it came from a small girl. The blond nation lifted his gun and treaded slowly towards the sound, being careful not to make much noise. Now, as he got closer to a pinkish, scratched up wall, he could clearly hear the other Italy.

"Damnit, crazy bitch, I don't know where you psycho brother is!" He heard skin slap skin and a gasp of pain. Well, at least he brought his gun.

"Mister…Mister Romano." A child stuttered. He heard some shuffling and a whimper of fear. That's when Swizterland decided to step in.

"Alright, crazy bitch, drop the fucking knife." He snapped, stepping around the corner. The sight wasn't as gruesome as America painted it'd be. Sure, South Italy and a rabbit child were huddled and looked deeply traumatized. But the Italian was rather bruised and sported shallow cuts that wouldn't affect him or his country.

The rabbit was a curious thing. She was tiny with large brown eyes, and sent him such a pitiful look that Vash almost shot Belarus in the head right there. But it probably won't make other countries happy.

Belarus did not listen to him. Instead, her head snapped to face him and she snarled, crouching over her victim who moaned lowly and her precious knife. The male country rolled his eyes, scowling at her animalistic behavior. But before he could say another thing, she pointed her knife at him.

"Where is my brother?" Switzerland stared at her, befuddled at her question. But he didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Wha-What the hell makes you think we know where the hell he is?" Romano faltered slightly when he said 'hell', because he remembered that there was a small kid next to him. He coughed, grimacing at the blood in his mouth (due to the silly fact that he bit his tongue when Belarus appeared). He shifted slightly, trying to get off his injured are, but whimpered when the knife-holding country hissed at him.

"South Italy is right, how would we know where Russia is?"

"Of course you'd know— he only hides from me!" She responded, her voice shrill. Switzerland only gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't give a damn," ignoring the shocked look the Italian gave him. He lifted his rifle and pointed it at the Belarusian.

"Alright, step away from them, and I might not shoot you." When she did not move, Vash simply shrugged and pulled the rifle's trigger, his left hand ghosting over the other gun in his pocket. The bullet flew past Belarus' arm and slammed into the wall.

"The hell…" Romano gasped, pushing the little rabbit behind him and looking very frightened. Vash looked really annoyed that the female did not even move an inch, although he did see some fear in her eyes before it melted away.

"Get the hell away from them." This time, the European country turned around and fled down the hall. Cursing rapidly, the Swiss yanked out his other gun and expertly began firing at her, giving chase. He probably hit her, as he saw her stumble, but she turned a corner and disappeared. He swore loudly, tucked away a gun, and walked back slowly towards South Italy and the rabbit.

"Come on, get up." He said roughly, and stuck his gun-less hand out and pulled the injured country up. He watched as South Italy paused for a moment, before gathering the rabbit into his arms.

"Cream, this is Switzerland, the country who saved us." The Italian's voice was rough, but it might have been from all the screaming he might have done. The rabbit—Cream the Rabbit, as she properly introduced herself as, stared at him with grateful eyes.

"You can call mh-me Vash." Vash saw South Italy swaying and leapt and caught him and straighten the dizzy country. He grabbed the rabbit from his arms, and slung the weak arm around his shoulder.

"Mister Vash, will Mister Romano be alright?" Cream whispered, getting comfortable in Switzerland's arms. He blinked in surprise and realized why he felt that he was pulling on South Italy. He had fainted and was kind of drooling on his shirt. Vash rolled his eyes, and held back an insult.

"Yes, little one. We just need to get you two to a safe place."

* * *

So so so hey guys, guess what? My story reached 10k words! (Not including my ANs) I am soooo excited, I could draw something! Well, maybe, not sure. But, so I'm expecting this story to reach 10 chapters, no including omakes, which I'm hoping to write two more of 'em. So yeah…longest story evah. Maybeh I can get 50 reviews on this story that is way better written and funny and not depressing, like my other story that-shall-not-be-named. Well. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

I actually thought this chapter was a bit dark :\ Not a lot of humor, but it was kind of hard trying to make Switzerland funny, it was weird. But yeah...


	8. Omake: WHARC

Omake 2: W.H.A.R.C

**WHERE THE HELL ARE THE REST OF THE COUNTRIES?**

* * *

Yes, audience, that is a very good question. Well, if you all remember, Alfred was the one (pressured by Germany) to order the lock down. See, almost every World Conference meeting that all can remember, something bad happens. This year, it just happen to have Belarus do her usual 'Let's get married brother' routine.

Only, they weren't expecting a fangirl to join in on the mess.

Alfred F. Jones was so proud that he had another hero-friend. He doesn't get a lot of 'em and he was _so_ excited to show him off to the world. Supposedly, Japan had seen him already and was a huge fan of the blue hedgehog's antic and hero activities. But Belarus and Amy had to go ahead and ruin it. Oh, and Canada was protecting them.

"You put Russia and the hedgehog in _Canada's _charge?" Arthur and Francis all but screamed at him after Germany told the countries to hunt down a crazy country and a crazy fangirl. Alfred frowned, not fazed by their screeches.

"Hey!" America was interrupted by England, who raised his hand. He opened his mouth to say something (mean, most likely) but France draped himself over the Englishman and sobbed.

"You left that terrible Russian with_ mon fils_? He will eat_ mon bebe_ and destroy his innocence!" France clutched England's suit and shook him, hard.

"We must save our child!" America raised an eyebrow. England generally denied any sort of relationship with France, but he probably ignored it in favor of worrying over Canada.

Seriously, Canada wasn't that weak. Sure, he was slow at baseball, but have you seen him punch Russia? That was enough to remind Alfred why he wanted Canada as his 51st state.

"Calm down, frog. And you!" He turned to the American with his eyebrows squished together in an angry mess.

"How could you leave two pe—uh…erm—_creatures_ that are currently hiding from mad women in Canada's hands! Don't you think he could be injured in trying to defend him as you so tasked him with?"

Alfred shrugged. "Calm yo eyebrows Iggy, Mattie's got this. Besides," he pushed away Francis, who was going through a few rose-scented handkerchiefs, and dropped an arm around the Brit.

"Shouldn't we, y'know, _find_ Belarus and Amy, so, y'know, Canada _won't_ be in danger?" Alfred said to Arthur rather mockingly. The bushy-browed country didn't take it well.

"America! England! France." A sharp voice interrupted the trio's glaring (and sobbing, in France's case) contest. Germany was looking rather miffed, as he had a crying Italy on his left arm. He was using his other hand to slowly pry the Italian off, but it wasn't really working.

"Have any of you seen Belarus or heard anything from Canada?" All three of them shook their heads, but the American pulled out his cellphone.

"I dunno how Matt's holding up, but I'll call him." He hit 'call' and waited. And waited. And waited.

'Hell, you have reached the voicemail of—' America grunted and snapped the phone closed.

"He's not answering….but I'm pretty sure he's okay!" He added the last part hurriedly as he watched France's blue eyes widen dramatically.

"Hey West." All four of the blondes turned to look at the new arrival. Prussia was scratching his hand, looking rather disturbed.

"Gilbert, where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Germany snapped as he dragged himself to his brother. Italy then let go of the German's hand, seeing as he wanted to check over his brother.

"Geez West, calm down! S'not like I saw _Belarus_. Nah, I was escorting someone." He said and waved at France, who had stopped crying and watched his friend. Germany frowned.

"Escorting? Escorting who?"

"Some weird red animal. He said he wanted to talk to…er…that blue hedgehog…"

"Sonic?" Alfred quipped in helpfully. Prussia snapped his fingers and stabbed a finger in his direction.

"That's the name! Yeah, so I took him to Matt." Alfred, Francis, and Arthur stared at the German.

"You know where Mattie/Canada is?" France, England, America and Germany all said, surprised. At this, Prussia puffed up his chest.

"Man, me and birdie are real close! Besides, it's not like it was _hard_ or something…" This obviously worried the other countries. If he could easily find Canada, what about Belarus and the female hedgehog? But before anyone could say something else, they heard a shriek. A particularly loud one.

"What was that?" Denmark said loudly. Everyone was feeling nervous and the shriek got on their nerves.

"That…sounded like _Romano_." Spain gulped, and clutched at a tomato. It didn't last long in his hands and it looked like he had massacred an innocent family of red not-fruit.

"Wait, isn't that where we left the women and kid countries?" The countries began murmuring, and then worrying.

"Alright, some of us will go and see what is going on over there." Germany turned to grab his brother and address the other three.

"You three should go and check on Canada and Russia, and…our guests." He added after a grimace. The three watched Germany and Prussia join some of the others and march off towards the 'endangered' countries.

"So…let's go then!" Alfred chirped, grabbing Francis' and Arthur's hand and dragging them.

"I'm sure Mattie's gonna be happy to see us!"

* * *

A/N: 'Kay, I lied-ish. I now have something to help me with the next chapter…Yay! So here's an omake. It was shorter than I hoped, but it's supposed to be a filler. Dunno when I'll get the next chapter out, but maybe soon.


	9. The Fright

Disclaimer: Alfred F. Jones is Himaruya's property; Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's property

So finally, the other crazy appears. And I'm inconsistent when it comes to the countries and their names...

* * *

Canada was pleased that Amy stopped screaming and crying after a while. When she first woke up, all she did was insult him and demand her immediate release. When he tried to come close and reason stuff out, she flipped out and started screaming—this time, out of fear. Russia was also out of question, since the Russian and the pink hedgehog were hurtling insults and glaring daggers. When Amy commented on his waist size, he snapped and tried to throw his pipe at him. He, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles threw themselves at Ivan, and it took them, plus five hugs, a promise to go watch a hockey game with him, the latest Cosmo (which Alfred hadn't read yet, Canada thought gleefully) _and_ a lapful of a scared but rather sleepy Canada.

"Sonic, we can't get married if I'm all tied up!" Amy whined at the blue hedgehog who was currently in the middle of a very important Go Fish round. He was still very skittish around her (understandably) so every time she spoke, he would jump, hide or break something.

His green eyes twitched and he immediately crushed his hand of cards. Knuckles, after placing down a number of cards, groaned.

"Damnit Sonic, stop that! We only have a deck left." Knuckles slammed his fist down and shot a pleading look to Canada. The country tried to shrug, but it provoked Russia to tighten his grip. So the blond country could only sigh and shake his head.

"Sonic, I know you are quite frightened an tense, but you're only adding to it. Could you try to…chill out?" Matthew said, forcing his voice to go beyond its normal whisper.

"And you, Amy. Please do try to control yourself. You'll bother and make us angrier with you." Amy huffed and whipped her head to the left, muttering insults about the Canadian.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you try to stay calm like Shadow?" Sonic turned to face Canada slowly and blinked at him. Then, as if he was speaking to an overly stupid person, or remembering a previous conversation with Alfred, he spoke.

"Shadow is _sleeping_." Canada pursed his lips.

"I can see _that_." Sonic raised an eyebrow and shot the Canadian his own version of an 'excuse you' look.

"You want me to sleep?"

"I want you to chill the fu—"

"HEY CANADA! DID YOU MISS ME? OF COURSE YOU DID!" The door was kicked open so hard it flew off the hinges and sailed across the room, before meeting its demise against a wall. It so happened that it was right next to Shadow, but he only woke up with a snort and was now rubbing at his eyes slowly. Canada groaned, not realizing who else was with his brother and buried his face in his hands. Russia, sensing his distress, began to coo and pat his hair.

"Uh…" Sonic managed to get out, as he stared at Alfred, who was grinning wildly. Then, he looked at two other shapes and snapped when his green eyes met other green eyes.

"YOU!" Both the blue hedgehog and Arthur bellowed and rushed at each other. Alfred snarled a command, his eyes unusually dark. France threw himself at Arthur, and the American caught Sonic mid-jump.

"…Yes Al, I definitely missed you. Now, what the hell are you doing?" Alfred perked up, dropped Sonic and skipped to his squished brother, while ignoring his question. He tried to lift him out of Russia's arms, but got smacked in the face with a pipe.

"Gimme Mattie, he's mine!" Alfred whined.

"Nyet."

"Gimme!" Matthew's eye twitched. He pinched the Russian, picked up Sonic and shoved him into Alfred's arms.

"I'm not your toy, Al—" "You're my favorite toy," Alfred interrupted, but withered at Canada's death stare.

"I'm pretty sure you're here to deal with her." He waved at the pink hedgehog who was staring at the commotion with wide eyes.

"Yeah…kinda. Apparently, Prussia figured out where you were." Canada raised an eyebrow and looked at the two other countries on the floor.

"England…France…you guys can get off the floor now, you know. Sonic isn't going to do anything."

"Oh, but I like being on top of Arthur—"

"GET OFF GIT." There was some scuffling before Alfred and Matthew pulled the other two countries apart.

"That British dude deserved it. That's what he gets for trying to eat me!" Sonic snapped from under the American's arms. Said person rapped the hedgehog on the head before putting him on the ground.

"Alright, so since you three are here, I'm assuming Belarus was found. You can see we caught Amy." Canada said as he walked over and placed a hand on Amy's head. She sniffed haughtily, but she really couldn't do anything. But no one spoke. Sonic, Shadow and Russia were staring at Alfred expectantly. Knuckles was standing near his blue friend, with tired eyes and his arms closed. All of the little anthropomorphic creatures were worn out by the whole crazy affair. Alfred hesitated then lowered his head.

"…No." He finally said. Canada said nothing, but his lips tighten as his eyes jumped from his brother to his father-figures. _'You can't get angry at them, Matt, it won't do much,'_ his mind told his so he let out a rather loud and disappointed sigh.

"Well the, what's the plan?" Canada asked.

"What plan?"

"Well, Russia's still in danger and unless you want a repeat of last—" Alfred let out a booming, nervous laugh and clapped Canada hard on his back.

"Okay, okay! Geez Mattie, lighten up. We'll figure out something."

"Well, figure it out faster; I do not want to be near my sister, yes?" Russia said, drawing everyone's attention. His creepy smile was on his face and his hands were clutching his pipe quite tightly. Arthur coughed into his fist, getting everyone's attention.

"We should first check with the other countries and see if they saw Belarus at any point." He said as he pulled out his phone. Alfred and Francis quickly did the same. The rest of the room waited quietly until Russia let out a cry and lunged at Canada, who moved to stand beside him. He spun the stunned country and held him in place.

"Russia, what—?" Canada gasped and pushed Russia back, trying to back the taller country into a corner. Matthew's eyes darted at Alfred, and he let out a squeak. Immediately, Alfred perked up and turned to face them, his mouth open as if to yell at the Russian, but stopped when he saw their frightened expressions. He stood still, ignoring the older Europeans' clicks and heard an intake of breath.

"Move!" He screamed and shoved England and France to the floor. There was a 'thunk' and he looked up to see that a knife was buried in the wall.

"_Brother…_" the crazed girl hissed out, her face twisted with a sneer. Ivan whimpered, his grip on the Canadian becoming deadly. She noticed who stood in front of her brother and became still. She snarled and made to move towards Canada before she was tackled to the ground. Alfred used one hand to keep her pinned to the ground while he tried to grab her knife.

"Little-help-here-AH—assholes!" He yelp when the steel cut into his jacket and nicked his shoulder. France was the first to react, as England head smacked the corner of the table and was now disoriented. The Frenchman darted towards the struggling countries but hesitated when her knife swung towards him. Alfred slammed his other hand on her wrist, finally catching her right arm but gasped and collapsed when he was stabbed—Belarus had another knife, probably hidden in her skirts. But France didn't waste a second.

"Athur, Call someone! And make sure the pink one doesn't escape—Angleterre! " Arthur stared at France blankly, not understanding. Francis, who had an arm around the female's waist and a hand on the knife hand, ordered Alfred to do it, who was trying to move and not agitate his wound.

"Shadow, Knuckles, I need both of you to take Amy to the other countries. Any of them, as long as she's away from Sonic. " Both creatures looked at the Canadian, confused until they realized his position. Although Matthew had good intentions, he backed Russia and himself far into the room, but far from the windows. Russia had a tendency of freezing up whenever his younger sister was present, so unless they removed her from the area or brought Ukraine, Canada was doomed to be his stress ball.

The appearance and fight of Belarus also provoked Amy into trying to escape, which sent Sonic into a state of panic. Any moment now and he could bolt from the room and perhaps ruin the struggle France was having with Belarus.

"Go now!" Shadow grabbed a piece of left over rope and tied Amy's feet together. At his nod, Knuckles broke the bottom half of the chair, yanked it from Amy's bonds, threw it away and slung her on his shoulder. Shadow quickly retied the loose ropes, all while dodging limbs and ignoring the other hedgehog's screeches.

"If we jump high enough, they won't even notice us." Shadow said. Immediately, both began to run and nearing the fight, Shadow leaped and curled into a ball, mimicking Sonic's homing attack. He heard the low '_copy-cat'_ and smirked.

Knuckles jumped right after Shadow, but he could glide, although he was harder with Amy wriggling over his shoulder. He quickly landed and copying the black hedgehog, bolted out of the room and in search for someone to restrain Amy. And maybe Belarus too.

* * *

Fight will be continued next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. The male countries don't want to hurt Belarus ('cause Russia will get mad, it's his sister after all) but now Sonic can join the fight and he'll give her a whuping you guys didn't get to read back when he made a deal with Russia.

Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	10. Omake 3: Oh Hey Mister Prez

**AN: Alrighty, we're nearing the end. There will be three more chapters and this is the last omake. The next chapter should hopefully be up by tomorrow so this should tide people over (hopefully (maybe)). Hope you guys really enjoyed this story and I hope you'll follow it to the end!**

**Oh, this is short, and it's me messing with dialogue.**

**Omake 3: Oh Hey Mister Prez**

* * *

"Hello, this is Alfred F. Jones, physicist and aide to—"

"Alfred."

"Boss? Yo boss, what's up?!"

"Alfred, why am I getting a call from an agent of G.U.N?"

"G.U.N?"

"They work with the CIA? You found their...well..."

"Oh, them! But I didn't do it anything lately! I've been good, no viruses—"

"Al! It's not about that!"

"But last time you called because the FBI couldn't get past Philosoraptor's questions!"

"No, it's about the World Conference going on."

"...Eh? Whu...What are you talking about, boss?"

"Alfred."

"Boss."

"Oh my—AL!"

"Hee...juh-just chill, boss, everything's fine."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, who's Shadow?"

"Uh..."

"Alfred..."

"I dunno! Never _ever_ heard of him."

"Uh-huh..."

"Really, sir! I—CRAP."

"What the hell was that sound?"

"No one! Really!"

"Alfred, isn't the conference going on?"

"We, uh, took a break! Yeah! That's it!"

"That sounds an awful _lot_ like Matthew."

"No it wasn't...OH MY GOD MATTIE, MOVE YOU'RE GONNA GET—"

"Alfred! What the hell is going on."

"Nu...Nuthin', nothing at all! OUCH!"

"Damnit Alfred. You, check the surveillance cameras!"

"No, boss, we're fine! Fuh—!"

"Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that we can't access the cameras?"

"Heh...that's a funny story..."

"You know what else is funny?"

"..."

"G.U.N's agent Rouge wants permission to enter the building—"

"NO. TELL HER NO!"

"Why?!"

"Uh...boss, don'tcha got other important stuff to do?"

"Alfred, the entire world's representatives are in in there!"

"Well! But don't get gray hairs over this, I got this!"

"Alfred—"

"But look, I gotta go bye!"

"Alfred! ALFRED!"

* * *

**The entire story is pretty much done in my head, it just needs to be written down. So yep, drop a review if you can! And mucho gracias for reading!**


	11. Maybe, wavy, gravy

**Disclaimer: Alfred F. Jones is Himaruya's property; Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's property**

**AN: Yay, I almost have 4K views on this! And I'm pretty sure I just hit 15k on this fic too! Alrighty, so the title is really random. But enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Maybe, wavy, gravy**

* * *

Right after Shadow and Knuckles sprinted out of the door, they immediately came to a stop. Knuckles placed Amy on the ground, putting a foot firmly on her back so she wouldn't escape. Spitting out with a bone-chilling tone "I will get you for this," Amy tried to move and back-kick the echidna, but his foot was firm on her back.

"Alright, where are we going?" Shadow said, jumping at a screech coming from the room they just closed. Someone slammed into wood, rattling them. Knuckles swallowed nervously.

"How the heck do we know they won't take this outside the room?" Shadow's brows furrowed as he turned to contemplate the door. The yelps and screams were unnerving, but Shadow was thinking, and that took up more than pathetic, average fear.

"Use the rope." He finally said, turning to face Knuckles. The red creature, and even Amy, were gaping at him.

"Amy's going to escape!"

"I'll escape!" Both shouted at the black hedgehog, who just gave them a cold look.

"She won't if you _don't let her go_." Shadow hissed the last part, before motioning at Amy. Knuckles sighed, shaking his head, but lifted her and held her firmly by her arms. The hedgehog started to unwind the rope, glaring at her with red eyes if Amy twitched. Finally, the rope around her was off, so then Shadow moved to the door, which shook again, perhaps from another body being thrown at it. He looped it around the hands as much as it allowed, then formed two knots, tugging it with his teeth.

"That's it. That should hold it. Let's go." He turned, but Knuckles voiced made him stop.

"Alright, so how to we take Amy? If I carry her, she'll hit or kick me." He shrugged, showing that he couldn't even move his arms. So Shadow furrowed his brows again and stared at Amy, his eyes darting around her and forming possibilities. This weird sort of attention made Amy flush and shift uncomfortably, until the other hedgehog sighed and rubbed his forehead. He dropped

"What?" Knuckles asked, but Shadow ignored his as he linked his arms with Amy's left. Knuckles immediately did the same with her right.

"I can't reach the ground!" she screeched, swinging her legs around. Both of the males shared a look, and began to walk down the hall, ignoring the complaints of Amy Rose. Knuckles the Echidna could barely hold back a grin, while Shadow remained stoic.

So, while we briefly ignore the trio marching down to get help (they couldn't go any faster, as they're really trying their best) and who knows what's happening between Belarus, France and U.S, we focus on a group that recently reunited with some other countries.

"Lovino!" Spain was practically bursting with joy when he spotted South Italy, leaning on what seemed like was Switzerland and holding a large rabbit plushy. But as they approach the slow-moving countries, Spain's grin waned slowly. Lovino was limping and the blond country was half-carrying him. Now that their were closer, what seemed to but a plushy was actually a small rabbit, perhaps one of the creatures that America was talking about.

"What the hell happen, Italy?" Spain heard the Netherlands, who was one of the countries with him, call out to the injured country. The country proceeded to flip him off but wave at them weakly.

"Switzerland! Hungary called me, saying she didn't hear back from you!" Austria came from behind them, having been left slightly behind. He initially was about to go with Germany and Prussia, but they went wandering, so Austria tagged along with the Dutch and Spanish countries.

"Yeah, I went to help South Italy, and found Belarus."

"Belarus?"

"Yes, I think I hit her somewhere in the arm, but she escaped, and well, South Italy was injured and the little rabbit scared." The three countries turned to look at the cream-colored rabbit, who flushed at the stares.

"Lovi? You can let her go."Spain said softly, reaching towards the Italian, but he was shrugged off. The green-eyed country found his face full of adorable rabbit.

"Here, someone hold Cream." Spain caught the rabbit gently, years of experience of having many minions showing. He gave the trembling kid a kind smile and decided to hand her to Austria.

"What?"

"Just hold her, Rodrigo, we need to drop them off where the others are safe." Spain draped Romano's free arm around his own neck and nodded at the Swiss. Vash exhaled and released the Italian, before cocking the gun.

"Finally, now, has anyone found Belarus?" He asked, refilling one of his guns and handing it to the Dutch, who tucked it away in his coat. Switzerland's lips pursed when he spotted Austria, but managed a nod towards Cream, who was curled up and looking comfortable, even if she seemed a bit subdued.

"Shall we go?" The Netherlands spoke up, motioning at Lovino, who's head was slump against Spain's shoulder.

"Lovi,_ estas bien_?" Spain whispered as they started their journey back, while Austria on the phone with Hungary. He nodded, reassuring the Spaniard, who just shook his head and smiled softly, holding the Italian a little tighter.

"Don't push it, you ass."

And yet, if only other events were going just as smoothly. Somewhere, somewhere in DC, where a very ticked-off president just got off the phone with an infuriating subordinate, he made the decision to not butt in. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone, but regardless, it did give one of the aides in the White House the unfortunate task of denying the agent in the adjacent room permission to, well, burst in and save her friend. She then, smoothing back barely-there fur, pulled out her phone and called her friend and fellow agent.

Which brings us back to Shadow, Amy and Knuckles. They had stopped briefly, because Shadow received a strange text from Canada. Well, if "hUIGRDBOJNKjihjfuedwoiris" was a text. Knuckles had also gotten a voice mail that sounded like Sonic was in motion and screaming insults. So Shadow, remembering someone who could sneak in without breaking a sweat, called G.U.N and asked to talk to Rouge.

Yet, if life were only so simple.

"The hell, Rouge? Seriously?" He hissed into the mouthpiece, glancing over to the echidna to see if he was having any issues with the pink hedgehog. Knuckles rolled his eyes, since Amy had become subdued and really did nothing or had said anything in a while.

"Shadow, I can't do anything, or I risk getting arrested. I need the clearance, and frankly, I won't know how to get there." Rouge snapped back, keeping her voice low so the other agents wouldn't hear her. She thought about actually sneaking around, but she didn't feel like doing more work than was needed.

"But this is life-threatening!"

"Shadow, I know you know when you're truly in danger. Besides, where's your chaos emerald?" Shadow's eyes widen and a gloved hand reached in his spikes. Spitting out "Out." into the hone before crushing it, he whirled and faced Knuckles.

"My chaos emerald is gone!" He howled. Knuckles face paled and he gaped; Amy, however, pursed her lips.

"I thought you gave it to Sonic."

"Fuck! F—" Shadow yanked out his phone and nearly crushed the buttons with his thumbs. Gritting his teeth when he hear the overly-cheerful voice mail greeting, he all-out screamed into the mouth piece.

"—You, you, you, you FAKER!" He cursed, snapping his phone shut.

"I love you too, you ass!" Sonic spat out, cramming his phone back in hammerspace or whatever it was. He had just missed Shadow's call, but was ticked off when he heard the voicemail. He glanced at the raging country, who jabbed her knife at France's arm. He hissed, and pulled England up, who was knocked down when France's kick missed. Meanwhile, while Sonic was throwing in punches when there was an opening, Alfred was trying to kick the door oen, and even though he was using all of his strength, there was something holding the doors close.

"What—the—hell?!" The blond grunted as he slammed his foot into the doors. Suddenly, another foot came and kicked hard.

"C'mon, Al! Kick harder!"

"Mattie? What about the commie?"

"Sonic's with him.." More like Russia was strangling the hedgehog, since he was using the creature as a human shield, trying to hide behind the blue body. His brother cursed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's use body slam." Matthew said softly, tugging his brother back. Alfred nodded, a serious expression painting his face.

"This is where I wished we had pokemon..." he said, ignoring his brother's deadpanned stare. They glanced at each other and nodded, counting silently to ten, ignoring the yelp from Francis, and rushed at the door.

To say they opened the door would do no justice. They shattered the wood with their combined strength and crashed into the window right across from them. Now the windows had bars, as a result of the lock down Alfred ordered, but some of the windows in older parts didn't, and had to be put manually. This was one of them.

Alfred broke through the window first and scrambled to grab at the edge, but instead curled his hand around glass. He screamed when it pierced again and screamed again when a hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him up. Canada had luckily collided with the wall but shot out his hand when he saw his brother go through the window.

"Thank god Mattie, oh I could kiss you!" Alfred tried to hug Canada, but the panting country pushed him away.

"Okay, now, let's get Russia out and take Belarus down." They fist-bumped and rushed back into the room.


End file.
